The Adventure
by Lady Death of Nevada
Summary: This story is about Lemony Snicket's daughter, Beatrice Snicket. Beatrice is a volunteer for VFD, and since her father is, too, she doesn't see him a lot. Unfortunately for the Snickets, the motto "The world is quiet hear." never applies to them.


This is one of my earlier works. I had to write this last year for a project in class. I was searching though my documents on my laptop and found it. I hope you enjoy.

-O-o-O-

My life is not normal. Scratch that. My life is not easy. My mother was murdered along with my step-dad in a fire that consumed their whole house. I was an accidental baby, back when my mum and dad were young and in love. Before my mum met my step-dad. Now I live with my dad, that is when he's home. He's part of a secret organization that is extremely life risking. I'm in it, too. But to say that I live with my dad is a joke. He's almost never home. And to make my life just that much harder, I almost never stay in one place for longer than a week, tops. And all of this contributes to my sad, horrible, twisted life.

One day I was in our makeshift home in Iowa. This was where the headquarters was. And just like always, my dad said, "Beatrice, you know you can't come." "I know, dad." I always said. Then he sighed. "You're just like your mother. Ambitious." I'm named for her. Beatrice Snicket. So here I was, bored out of my mind in our teeny, tiny home that not even a mouse could fit in, that smelled like the sweatiest of gym socks. I decided to turn on my phone, just in case. I'm not usually aloud to use it; people can track us by it.

So I turned on my phone, decided to watch TV, and relaxed. Before I'd even had time to blink, the phone rang. "_It's never done this before,_" I thought. "_It must be drastic!_" I picked up the phone and saw it was dad, of course. I picked up and said "Hello?"

"Hello. Beatrice, sweetheart, you must come. I need your help, sweets." Something was wrong. This was not my father's voice. My father's voice was smooth, soft, like silk, or a puppy. This voice was hard, muffled, like sandpaper against my ear. And I could identify it in a flash. "What do you take me for, an idiot? I _know_ it's you!" I screamed, loud as thunder. "Of course I don't think you're dumb, sweetie. I love you." The voice changed. They were both there. "You! Both of you! What have you done with Lemony?" I was in despair. My stomach felt funny. I was sweating like a pig. I'd already lost my mother. I couldn't lose him, too.

"Don't worry, darling. Your father's fine, for now." The voices kept switching, girl, then boy, girl, then boy, both sandpapery, muffled, yet distinguished by their gender.

"Just as long as you do what I say."

"That depends on what I have to do, you twits!" I quickly retorted.

"Uh, uh, uhhh. It's not polite to call names. Though I must admit, your smart for thirteen."

"Cut to the chase." I was getting annoyed.

"Don't call him, don't write him, don't look for him, just don't try and find him! You do that, and he'll be safe. I have hope in you." The line went dead. What was I supposed to do? Break some rules, as always. But was I willing to risk my father's life to do so? " _Do I really have any other choice?_" I thought. "_No I don't. Of course I don't."_

" First things first, though. I have to find out where he is." And I knew just how. I took my phone, and worked it like an expert, my thumbs flying so fast they were none but a blur.

"Aha!" I'd found it. "Oh no." I said as I took in where I'd have to go. Of course they picked there. The phone said the address of my mother's house, the one that had been burnt down. "_But how?_" I thought. "_The basement, duh!"_

-O-o-O-

In mere hours, I was there. It hadn't taken very long to get on a plane, let alone to London. The house was right around the corner. 3 meters. 2 meters. And then it hit me, like a stone in the chest, or a fall from a great height. The huge pile of ashes, as dark as a crow flying through a pitch-black night. The remains of the fire that had taken my precious, my mum, my Beatrice. So many feelings started flowing in, but I had to ignore them all.

I got out of the taxi, and walked into the terrible ash. I had to will myself to go. It was heartbreaking, to think that the house in which my mother's life was taken, might also be the place where my father's life was taken.

I went down the stairs, where my mum and me had played patty-cake. I went across the basement floor, where my mum had read me countless stories. When I saw my father's face, it took all my will not to cry. His face was smeared with dark, dark ashes, which were also in his golden blond hair, making it look like birdshot on pavement. He was as skinny as a skeleton, and tied up against a chair. He knew not to talk. But before a second had gone by, I heard their voices come from the darkness.

"It's such a shame your father had to die, Beatrice." They said in perfect harmony.

"NOOOO!" I screamed so loud it hurt my throat. "You can't! You simply can't!" I didn't know what I was doing.

"You should have thought of that before you came." They said.

So I did the only thing I could. I took out a knife and ran towards my father. I started ripping at the ropes with it when She came. She picked me up and tried to throw me at the wall, but got Him instead. My knife slashed against his face, leaving a crimson cut. He fell. She ran to his side. I got my father but said something before I left.

"Did you kill my mum?" I'd been suspecting it for a while.

"I guess we'll never know." She said, as She dropped to his side. Before I could ask another question, my father dragged me away.

A month has gone by since that journey. Now my father lets me go on the journeys with him. We've grown almost as close as I was with my mother. But I still wait for the day, when we'll become a full family; mother, father, and me.

-O-o-O-

So? Did you like it? Tell me! Please comment! Critique the story, say what you liked, what you didn't like. And if you did like it, then you should favorite it! And, if you really liked it, and want to read more, then go to my profile page! I'll be uploading more Series of Unfortunate Events stories, unrelated to Beatrice Snicket, and related to other characters like Count Olaf, Beatrice Baudelaire, other various Baudelaires, the Snicket family, and more. Unless you want to hear more about Beatrice Snicket. So tell me! Thanks!


End file.
